From This Moment On
by Suzy2
Summary: Gohan helps comfort Videl over a lost friend


From This Moment On  
  
  
  
The sun came up just after sunrise and the wind started leaving a trail of breeze through Videl's window. She curled up on her bed, holding back her tears because her best friend Anne was murdered 3 years ago this morning on her way going to school. She was shot in the head, and there was nothing to do to save Anne. She remembered herself running up to her friend with tears storming down her cheeks, while screaming out her name several times. That flashback came to an end when her alarm clock went off. She got up and threw on a silky black shirt with a pair of tight jeans. She placed her necklace on her neck as she sees the sparkles reflect against the walls. Then, she looked in her small case and saw the "soul sister" silver bracelet Anne gave her before she parished that morning.   
  
"Anne." Videl whispers to herself.  
  
She places the silver bracelet around her wrist, and took her black school bag and placed it over her shoulder. She came downstairs and saw her father Hercule, cooking bacon and eggs. He turned to his daughter.  
  
"Want a ride to school?"  
  
"No. I'll just take the bus. See ya later."  
  
Videl walked out the door, with slight tears rolling down her cheeks. She misses Anne so much that she wishes that she were walking with her. The only person that could help her through this pain could be Gohan. She was very good friends with him and she could talk about anything to him. She approached Orange Star High, with sadness and pain. She walked through the hallways and seeing other girls talking to their best friends nearby their lockers. Then, when she came to her locker she saw the ghost of Anne standing besides her locker. She had long black hair, and she was very silent. She stands there in that figure as she fades away very slowly. Videl's eyes filled up with tears as she saw that Anne's image went away.  
  
"Anne, come back!" Videl screamed.  
  
She threw herself to the ground as she cried softly in her hands. Tears everywhere on her face while dripping to the floor, soft sobs coming from Videl's voice. Then, she hears footsteps approaching her. Videl turned and saw Gohan's face. And it made her slight better.   
  
"Gohan? Hey I'm sorry, I didn't see you." Videl said, while wiping off her tears.   
  
"That's okay. Were you crying?"   
  
"No, I wasn't. Something flew in my eye and I had to get it out. I'm fine now."  
  
"No you're not. I heard you cry before you saw me. Come on, tell me what's wrong."   
  
Videl tried to hold back her tears and she couldn't. A single tear came down from her eye and rolled down her cheek. She sniffled, and wiped the tear away. She sobbed softly, while Gohan came up to her. He wrapped his arms around her and supported her. He smiled at her, while she rested her head up against his chest.   
  
"It's Anne. She passed away before we met. And I was there when it happened."  
  
"Who's Anne? And what happened?"   
  
"Well, she was my best friend. We were soul sisters. That special friendship was over that day she was killed."  
  
Videl looks back into the past while looking him in the eye.  
  
"We were walking to school together one day towards Red Star Junior High. She looked at me and she started talking about her mother and her situation at home with her. We went into school, started our usual school day that we both looked forward too. Looking at handsome boys, hanging out with the crowd, eating lunch, and having class parties. But then when school got out, and while looking for her mother, a man came out with leather gloves and pointed a gun at her. While I was still in school, I could look through the window, and see what was happening. Anne wasn't looking as the Gun was pointed directly towards her. And then it was over; they got her in the head. I could see her on the ground. She wasn't moving, so I ran outside and screamed. I was crying every night, about that morning."  
  
"Wow. No wonder why you are so upset, because Anne was murdered. I'm familiar with that school too. I graduated there about two years ago. A lot of murders happen at their school, so I'm always careful."  
  
"Yeah. But I miss her."   
  
Videl looked up into Gohan's eyes. She liked him for sometime and wanted to kiss him very badly. She didn't want to make the move, because it's risking their friendship. But she didn't care. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him before he had time to react. He was surprised, but he got out of the kiss.   
  
"Videl. Take it easy, we are just friends. I know you did this because of Anne. You need some rest, how about going to the nurse and calming down."   
  
"I don't get it. You don't want to kiss me, don't you?"  
  
"I can't, because our friendship is too strong."  
  
"I understand. I'm sorry for kissing you like that." Videl looked at Gohan. "I better go." And then she made her way down the hallway.  
  
She felt guilty for kissing him because of her best friend, but she wanted to make herself feel better, and let him know that she loves him, and anyone who can help her through this, would be him. She had a crush on him when she first met him a year ago, but her feelings were very strong. Gohan looked sadly down the hallway as he sees Videl turn to another corner. The first time in his life, he realized that he hurt her.   
  
After school was finished, she went home and locked herself in her room. She cried so hard, that her chest started hurting. Then, she lies back down on the pillow, and falls asleep with a single tear rolling down her cheek. About a half- hour pasted and she could feel the breeze through her window. She pulled the covers towards her shoulders and made herself warm. But she wishes Gohan was there next to her.  
  
She can hear a knock from downstairs and hears Gohan's voice. Hercule lets him in as he makes his way to Videl's bedroom. She got up and unlocked the door because she knew that he wanted to talk about the kiss they shared.   
  
"Hey." Gohan smiled.  
  
"Hi. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you like that because I knew what kind of pain you was feeling when I saw you walk away. And I wanted to come and say that I care about you a lot."  
  
"You mean it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Gohan smiles and walks closer to her. He lifted her chin to kiss her, as she greatly excepts the offer. As she gets him to open his mouth, he slides his tongue into her mouth. He wraps his hands around her waist, and kissed her more deeply. She explores his hair with her small fingers while their kiss is more intense.  
  
"From This Moment On." Reaches the radio.  
  
~*Fin*~ 


End file.
